Dry Leonhard/Role
Background Dry's childhood and backstory was explored in Main Episode-3 Door Role Battle of Velchees Dry was selected by Central Order to be a member of the special suppression team against twin Queens E-99 and E-101 and their matching twin EX-Type Zeroes Cross Eye Alpha and Beta. However, Pray and Anne Mayer were chosen to directly engage the Cross Eyes while Dry was relegated to act as support and in clearing away beasts. Dry was then partnered up with Milo Leonhard for this role. The two of them excelled in decimating entire armies of high rank beasts, earning the respect and admiration of AE troops and even Knights in the battlefield. Afterwards, Dry was recognized by the entire Knight Order and his family. He was then appointed as Deputy Chief of Eastern Order. It was during the Battle of Velchees that Dry came to know Pray, Anne, Lea Zail, and Milo. This chance encounter with Anne was love at first sight and he repeatedly attempted to court her but with no success. War of Prayer Battle of Valtia Third Battle of Arin Hunt for E-34's Blue Flowers Tobal Civil War who's burned every single EX-Type Zero he's come across, with the exception of the SS-Class Cross Eyes and the S-Class Fear. Dry is also one of the legendary 7 Heroes of the Velchees War. He currently holds the title of Top Sword, the strongest of the Knights, using the Leonhard Family Paranormal Power of Heat Generation through exotic particles. Dry is very well respected to the point where he engineers the New Alliance, basically another governing body for the entire AE. After the news of the attack on Arin arrives at Valtia he takes over from the deposed Central Order and leads mankind, planning to make the Beasts pay back for their sins. He is the Deputy Chief of the Eastern Order as second-in-command to the Chief, who is implied to be his father. He hopes his brother Daniel Leonhard will in the future take his position. Although in ME0-Ch8 Daniel is already the Deputy Chief, in ME0-Ch15, circumstances are that Dry requires the political power of the position and takes it back. He has known Anne since they were both young from missions they performed together. Also, he fancies her romantically, but does not have the courage to declare his love openly. This is despite the fact that Dry had a fiancee, May Zail. Even though both Leo and Dry have romantic affections for her, she remains ambivalent towards both of them. Diorasis IV is also very fond of Anne and always tries to tease her whenever they meet. Dry created Alternative League (A.L. which secretly means Anne Love) and Diorasis IV later joined as one of his subordinates. Anne was the reason for Dry's determination in taking over Knight Order and AE to create an united force against the Beasts. His action, however, was described by Jin as far more violent than Anne. He is known to have participated in the Battle of Velchees, the Battle of Valtia and the Arin Recovery Campaign. Dry cares about his brother Daniel and often he's teased by Anne. He is, however, troubled with Daniel's behavior as the later always try to pick fights with other people. It was Daniel's bad behavior which led to May developing feelings for Dry after he saved her from Daniel's prank. Dry is also friends with Lea Zail, their relationship is quite odd as Lea didn't like Dry at first because her cousin May is in love with him. Later, it is shown that their friendship improved through battles, but finally broken down after the formation of new Knight Order under Dry. Category:Roles